There is a need to test coaxial cable and other passive devices for discontinuities which would result in undesirable passive inter modulation (PIM). A known method of testing coaxial cable for PIM is to solder a 7-16 DIN connector to each end of the cable, attach a load to one end and test equipment to the other end. The disadvantage with this known solution is its expense—the connectors must be soldered on, incurring a labor cost, and then cut off and discarded after each test, incurring a hardware cost. Occasionally, the soldering of the connector is faulty, rather than in the cable or other device under test, requiring additional time and expense to re-do the soldered connection. What is necessary is an apparatus and method for testing coaxial cable and/or passive devices, which avoids the disadvantages of one-time use of soldered connectors.